Hurricane Williams
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about everyone's favorite Haole and his famous rants...
1. Chapter 1

Danny was pissed, Steve could sense it. He could also sense the brewing storm that was hurricane Williams. There was a rant coming, it was so close, and sure enough: "I would really like you to explain to me how saying 'I've got him' leads to our only suspect getting shot?"

"I…"

"Honestly, he was only running, no gun in sight, yet you decided to put three bullets in him. THREE STEVEN! How does that make any sense? Huh?" Steve made to open his mouth, explain to Danny that the perp, in fact, did have a gun. A gun, might he add, that was aimed at Danny, albeit concealed. Steve's split second reaction saved Williams' life. But Danny ended up tromping on his words, "It doesn't make sense. Not to me, at least. Somewhere in that small, SEAL sized brain of yours it must make sense to you, but not to me. And now we're back at square one.

"Hell, we're back at square zero because square one would indicate we had something to go on. Which we do not. And all because you are an impulsive jackass."

"You done?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I'm done," Danny replied after a few moments pause.

"Good because…"

"Don't talk to me," Danny cut the SEAL off, flicking the radio on. "Just don't…"

"Fair enough." If Danny didn't want to talk about how Steve saved his life, then they wouldn't talk about it. They'd just listen to the radio in silence, it was better than starting another argument in the car. Of course Steve had to ruin the silence by saying:

"And it was only two bullets…"

**NCIS**

**Okay, this is going to become a series. I love Danny's ranting and raving so much, I, too, get that way when I'm pissed about something, so I'm just going to publish every Danny Rant that comes to me. Unless you guys don't want me to continue.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, please review if you can, and see ya...**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and support last chapter. You guys rock :D**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Stupid, fucking thing," Steve heard through Danny's slightly ajar door. He stopped, listening. "No, I do not want your stupid…" more swearing transpired. "Stop fucking popping up." pounding soon followed, Steve pushing the door open and stepping into the office.

"Hey, that thing is government property," he joked watching as his partner slammed the keyboard into his desk several times.

"Computers suck," Danny snapped ignoring Steve's comment. "Honestly, they spend so much damn money on them, manage to get a God damn satellite dish to give you access to the world around us, yet they still give us stupid pop-ups. It's completely…" Danny jammed at his mouse, clicking pop-ups as fast as he could. "I don't need Rogaine you stupid, useless…"

"Hey," Steve said snatching the mouse out of Danny's hand before he could break it. "What's wrong with you? You've been like this all day." And he had. Williams had been snapping at everyone from his police buddy Scottie to the little Girl Scout who tried to sell him Thin Mints. Her mother wasn't exactly happy and threatened to complain to Danny's CO. Which just happened to be Steve, so she could complain away, McGarrett was used to complaining by now. With Danny as a partner and everything.

"Like what, exactly?" Danny asked testily.

"Dickish," Steve supplied using a word Danny had used quite a few times to describe Stan.

Danny sighed heavily, glaring daggers at his computer, and said, "Rachel has decided that Grace can't go to my mother's for Easter. She said, and I quote," Danny switched to a poor imitation of Rachel's voice, "'_it's just too soon of a notice, Daniel. Perhaps next year.'"_ He switched to his own accent, "Perhaps next year. Can you believe that? And it's not too soon of notice, Easter is six weeks away. She's just being that way because I wouldn't let Grace go to Stan's 'family' function thing last month. Well, excuse me Miss. Parker, Mrs. Edwards, whatever the hell you're going by now. I'm sorry that Grace is not Stan's family…"

"Technically she is," Steve said quietly cutting Danny off.

"What?" Williams' eyes rest on Steve, his eyebrows furrowed, a frown placed across his face. "What did you say?"

"I just… I mean, he _is _Grace's step…" Steve trailed off, Danny's frown deepening. "I mean, what a bitch."

"She's not a bitch," Danny said after a few seconds, shaking his head. He rubbed his forehead, Steve realizing how tired Danny actually looked.

"What else is up?"

Danny sighed and said, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Danny, c'mon…"

"Steve, seriously, drop it," Danny snapped glaring back at his computer. He started exiting out pop-ups, ignoring Steve completely.

"Fine, considerate it dropped," Steve said quietly before stepping out of the office. Danny had been on edge before, many times, but never like this. It was almost like he was hiding something, but Steve just couldn't put his finger on what. Nor did he want to, getting involved in Danny's personal life was very low on his list of priorities. Besides, it was Danny, he'd come to Steve eventually. McGarrett would just have to wait him out…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**This takes place around the time Danny and Rachel started... well, when they reconnected. The back story is she's not ready to leave Stan despite the fact that Danny had asked her to. Hope that helps...**

**So, I hope you enjoyed another Danny rant (Ok it was more angst than rant, but I love angst so much), leave a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**Gotta go.**

**Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

Grace sat on the floor, coloring in her book, when she heard her father mutter something bad. She peeked over the couch, watching as he held his phone to his ear. His hands were going in all directions, Grace just waiting for him to knock something over.

"I have Grace this weekend," he hissed into his phone pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "You know I do. Because I told you. Oh, I forgot, unless it's about you or shooting people you don't pay attention." He snorted at whatever the other person said. "No I'm not coming. No. Because you are the moron who burnt yourself…" it was quiet for a second. "How she can date a jack…a person like you, is beyond me." Grace silently giggled at that, knowing what word he was trying to avoid using.

"No, Steven, I'm not coming. No. Because of all the reasons I listed. No." her father sighed heavily, actually more a growl than a sigh, and said, "Fine, fifteen minutes."

He hung up, grumbling at the phone, "My name's Steve and instead of having a normal date I set me and my girlfriend on fire." He sighed again. "Idiot."

Danny turned to Grace and said, "How would you feel about going on a drive?"

"To where?" she asked curiously, getting to her feet.

"The hospital," Danny said after a few seconds delay.

"Why?" Grace wasn't worried about her mother or Stan; Danno had said 'Steve' meaning his partner was in trouble. She had only met Steve once or twice, but she liked him enough that a small part of her was worried for him.

"Steve hurt himself."

"How?"

"He and…" Danny trailed off, a funny expression crossing his face. Grace waited patiently. "He and his friend were wrestling and ended up getting hurt."

"Why?"

"Because apparently the law is above them, and they thought they could do anything on the beach despite the fact that children walk past that spot. Parents don't take their kids to the beach to see that type of 'affection.' And if somebody were to have called the cops…" Danny trailed off in a huffed breath. He gave Grace a forced smile and said, "We have to go get them…

"Okay," she said smiling back.

"Okay."

Grace followed her dad out of his apartment, wondering why Danno was going to get Steve if he thought he was an idiot. She had always assumed her dad didn't like idiots. _Maybe it's a cop thing…_

**_5-0 5-0 5-0_**

**_As you could probably guess, this takes place before Grace and Steve got too close. It's actually a tag to the episode where Steve and Cat go to the beach at the end and are making steak and they pretty much neglect it. In my mind, while they were getting friendly, the grill's fire got too big and ended up burning Steve, Cat, and the blanket. Which is why they went to the hospital (oh and sorry about the episode description, I am terrible with names :D)_**

**_Plus, I thought it would be cooler in Grace's point-of-view :)_**

**_So, hope you enjoyed this, please review if you can, and I own nothing._**

**_Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and making this your favorite last chapter._**

**_See ya..._**

**_P.S. These won't go in any particular order, but I will tell you what episodes they are based around :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**This rant is not a Danny rant, but it is a Williams rant.**

**Read and See**

**I own nothing...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny pulled up to the curb, waiting for Grace to come out of the building. When he spotted her pigtailed head he smiled, but his smile wilted when he noticed the scowl across her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked the moment she got in his Camaro and slammed the door.

"I hate Tommy," she snapped glaring out the window. She wasn't one to hide behind 'I'm fines' and 'don't worry about it-s.'

"What happened?"

"He told me that I was stupid just because I got one less right on my spelling test than him. He's the stupid one, though, because last week he missed five words and I only missed two. And then the week before that he got half the answers wrong on his math test." Danny's eyes widened when he watched his daughter's hands, flying to and fro, in a perfect imitation of his when he was frustrated. Or, that's what Steve said he did when he ranted.

"But why…?"

"Mommy told me to let him talk, that he only teased me because he liked me, but that's just gross. Tommy is gross." _That's my girl_, Danny thought smiling, only to have it wilt when Grace said, "Besides, I like Adam, not Tommy. Adam is cute, Tommy's not. Adam doesn't pick his nose and wipe it under his desk like Tommy."

"He…"

"Just because Tommy doesn't have any friends doesn't mean he can be so mean. It's not my fault all the kids don't like him because he lies all the time. You know?" she turned, glancing at her father.

"Yeah," he said hurriedly, surprised he even got a word in edge wise. He never talked that much when he was yelling at Steve for being an idiot. Or, he didn't think he did. Did he?

"I hate Tommy," Grace grumbled glaring out the window.

"I think hate is a…"

"Are you taking his side?" Grace turned to look at him, her face full of outrage.

"No…"

"Because if you are that would be so mean, Danno. He's not even worth your symphony…"

"Sympathy," Danny supplied for her.

"…let alone your support," his daughter pressed on as if he hadn't said anything. "How would you feel if Uncle Steve took the side of one of the bad guys over yours?" Danny didn't have the heart to tell Grace that Steve did. Unknowingly, sure, but still he trusted Taylor when Danny said he didn't. Granted, Danny didn't hold against his partner. Steve was convinced Nick was his friend, not an enemy.

"Monkey, I'm not taking Tommy's side," Danny said slowly, taking the silence as his cue to speak.

"You're not?" she asked her eyes locking on his.

"No. In fact, maybe we should arrest Tommy."

Grace smiled slight, but still said, "We can't."

"Oh no, we should. For being mean to my Gracie. Or, we can have Uncle Steve talk to him."

"Danno," Grace said giggling. The car fell silent, Danny's eyes locked on the windshield. He took a breath and asked, "Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Good." Danny flipped the radio on, Bon Jovi playing quietly through the speakers.

"Ew," Grace muttered and Danny turned to look at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just. Really?"

"What's wrong with Bon Jovi? You like Bon Jovi."

"Uncle Steve says they are just a hair band from the eighties."

"Uncle Steve, huh?"

"Yep."

Danny made a mental note to let Steve know how much he _appreciated_ his input. Shaking his head he glanced at Grace again. It was scary to see how much she looked like Rachel but acted exactly like him. Scary, but worth it; especially if it pissed Rachel off.

Smirking, Danny put his into drive and pulled back onto the road. Yep, totally worth it…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**OK, this is the last one I am writing for a while. I am working on way too many projects and one less may actually help me a lot.**

**But that doesn't mean I won't publish more when I get some free time.**

**So, thanks again for supporting this.**

**Bye...**


End file.
